


Mage: Chapter 7- Battle On The Capital Express

by 50Funny



Series: Mage [7]
Category: mage - Fandom
Genre: Mage, Magic, Magical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 13:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18692008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/50Funny/pseuds/50Funny





	Mage: Chapter 7- Battle On The Capital Express

Part 1- Battle On The Capital Express  
“Hello there, and who might you be?” Teka asked, his gun raised at Liz.  
Liz took a fighting stance.   
“How rude. But I suppose it doesn’t matter. I’m not gonna let you get in the way of my plans,” Teka continued as the two prepared to fight Liz.  
The room was suddenly filled with a loud bang as Teka pulled the trigger of his gun. Liz raised a pillar of ice from the ground in front of her. The bullet collided with the ice wall getting stuck in it. Liz jumped out to the side holding her arm towards Teka sending three snowballs flying forcefully towards him. Teka lifted his left arm up covering his face. Liz’s snowballs collided with his arm, harmlessly breaking apart as they did sending a metallic clank through the air. Teka looked to his side quickly noticing a sharp pillar of ice forming on the wall next to him. He went to doge the pillar narrowly avoiding it, piercing his gun straight through. Liz lifted her hands off the wall stopping the growth of the ice.  
“Impressive,” Teka said as he let go of his gun.  
“Just give up. Without that, you’ve got no hope of winning,” Liz retorted.  
“Oh I wouldn’t be too sure about that,” Teka said, raising his left hand up towards Liz. “I’ve still got a few tricks up my sleeve.”  
Teka grabbed the sleeve of his shirt, ripping it off revealing a mechanical arm underneath. His left hand flipped down, exposing two barrels in his wrist. Teka’s arm flung violently backwards as his weapon fired towards Liz. Liz jumped quickly out of the way of Teka’s shot, narrowly avoiding the stream of bullets. Teka continued to fire his wrist gun as Liz continued to dodge. She jumped backwards as a bullet flew inches away from her face.  
“Crap, that was too close,” Liz said.  
She turned around and began running towards the smashed window. Liz crawled through the window and climbed swiftly to the roof of the train.  
“Oh no you don’t, I was just starting to have fun,” Teka exclaimed as he gave chance.  
Teka opened the cab door, stepped out onto the landing and looked to the small ladder on the side of the train. Each rung was covered in a thick layer of slippery ice. Teka pulled his sleeve up over his flesh hand to avoid frostbite, grabbed the first rung and began to climb onto the top of the train. Liz waited for Teka to make his way up the ladder. As he made it to the top of the ladder, Liz swiped her hand through the air sending three sharp icicles towards Teka. He raised his metal arm up to block the projectiles. Two of the icicles shattered against his metal arm, the third bit into his shoulder. Teka let out a deep shout of pain.  
“You little bitch, you're dead!” Teka screamed raising his arm to shoot Liz.  
Teka looked down at his arm shocked as the icicles lodged in it began to grow and expand until they encased his entire arm.  
“What the hell?” Teka exclaimed, before looking back up to Liz.   
Teka let out a deep roar as he began to charge towards Liz at full speed. He wound up a punch and as he reached Liz he launched it towards her. She ducked down, narrowly avoiding his fist. She launched her own blow landing firmly on his stomach. Liz looked up to Teka who was unfazed by her attack. She attempted to jump back out of Teka’s reach, but she was too slow. Teka clenched his arms down hard on Liz restraining her.  
“Gotcha,” Teka laughed as he pulled Liz off her feet.  
Teka began walking to the edge of the train. Liz attempted to struggle against his grip, but she was locked tight in his arms.  
“Well It’s been fun, but I guess this is goodbye.”  
With a strong push Teka thrust Liz off the edge of the train. He turned around and began walking back to the cab.  
“Boss, we’ve got an emergency,” a man’s voice called up from the cab.  
“I’m coming. I’m coming,” Teka mumbled.  
Teka walked off climbing down the ladder. A stillness settled over the rooftop. Liz’s hands reached up, exploring the rooftop until she found a rail to grab. She pulled herself up onto the roof and brushed the dusted ice off her backside from where she had landed on a small bed of ice.  
Part 2- Cockpit Reunion   
Teka climbed down the ladder and walked into the cockpit. cab One of his men sat behind the control panel, holding the side of his head where he had been punched.  
“What is it now?” Teka grumbled.  
“Take a look,” the man replied, gesturing towards the monitor.  
Teka stomped over to the console and stared into the monitor. Alex and Bip walked casually down the train carriages between the strewn bodies of their defeat foes.  
“What the hell?” Teka exclaimed  
“Everyone else is gone, it’s just us now,” the man said quivering in fear.  
“How far away are they?” Teka asked.  
There was a knock on the metal door leading to the cockpit. cab Teka turned around to face the door.  
“Crap,” Teka muttered. “Looks like this is it. Pass me your gun. We can still achieve our goal here. Long live Lemia!”  
There was a silence in the carriage.  
“You gone def? Pass me your gun” Teka said turning his head to the man.  
The man was frozen solid in a cocoon of ice with a horrified expression on his face.  
“What the!” Teka exclaimed turning his head to see Liz standing behind him.  
Teka looked down to see ice scrambling up his legs. The ice crystals continued to creep their way up his body, across his torso. Teka flung his fist towards Liz as the ice encased his arm halting it before it reached its target. The ice stopped as it reached his neck completely immobilising him. Teka struggled against the ice trying to break free, without success.   
“How the hell are you alive!” Teka said frustrated.   
“Does it really matter? This is over, just give up,” Liz said.  
There was a second knock at the door. Liz walked over to it and pulled it open revealing Alex and Bip on the other side.  
“Took you long enough, do you know what we went through to get here?” Alex complained.  
“Hey cut me some slack, you’re not the one who had to climb across the roof of a moving train to get here,” Liz replied.  
Alex walked over to Teka who continued to struggle against the ice.  
“So this is the guy? What was this whole thing about then?” Alex asked Teka.  
Teka growled at Alex.  
“Does it really matter? We’ll be in capital city in two hours. Let’s just go back to our seats and let the police handle this from here,” Liz said.  
Teka began laughing softly, slowly getting louder and more insane.  
“You idiots haven’t stopped anything,” Teka laughed.  
“What are you talking about? It’s over, just give up,” Liz said turning away to leave the cockpit. Cab  
“This train’s covered in bombs,” Teka mumbled.   
Liz turned back around with a horrified look on her face.  
“What are you talking about? I walked all the way along this train and I didn’t see any bombs,” Alex said.  
“They’re along the bottom of the train! So there’s no way you’ll be able to remove them,” Teka continued to laugh. “And the second we pull into capital, haha! Boom!”  
Liz ran over the the control panel. She looked frantically at the controls until she found the brake lever and grabbed it.  
“All we need to do is pull the brakes! We can’t let the train get to capital city,” Liz said panicked.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I was you. The bombs are connected to the brake line. You pull that, the train and everyone on it will get blown sky high straight away. Long live Lemia!”  
Liz continued to panic as Bip floated over to her resting his hand on her shoulder.   
“Liz calm down, we need to think through this.”  
Bip’s eyes settled on Liz and held her gaze, helping her to focus. She took in a deep breath, ignoring Teka’s evil laughter.  
Liz took in a deep breath, ignoring Teka’s evil laughter.  
“Your right, but we can’t just let the train reach capital,” Liz said.  
“Don’t worry about that, I think I have a plan.”  
Part 3- Emergency Brakes  
The carriage speakers crackled into life over the sound of the clacking wheels.  
“Attention all passengers. Buckle your seatbelts and prepare for a rough stop,” Alex said clicking off the speaker.   
Alex looked upwards to the roof.  
“I hope this works.”  
Liz stood on top of the train, as it streaked across a flat plain  
“I don’t think I can do this?” Liz said.  
“Liz, I know you can manage this. You’ve just gotta focus” Bip said encouragingly.  
Liz took in a deep breath before kneeling down and placing her hand flat on the train. Two large pillars of light blue ice began to form from the front of the train. The pillars plunged deep into the ground jerking the train violently, shaking Liz around as the train began to slow down. The ice pillars began to crack until they snapped in two causing the train to speed up once again. Liz regained her balance.  
“This is hopeless, the ice is just gonna shatter, we need to think of something else,” Liz said.  
“Come on Liz, this is our only option. You have to do this,” said Bip.  
Liz once again knelt down taking in a deep breath. She tightly tensed every muscle in her body and began to sweat as two thick dark blue pillars began to form. The pillars pierced the ground once again jerking the train violently. The train began to slowly lose momentum.   
“It’s working,” Liz said ecstatically.  
The Ice pillars began to crack and chunks began to fall off as the train continued to slow.  
“Crap!” exclaimed Bip.  
Bip reached out his arms and began forming a field around the pillars strengthening them. The train continued to slow down letting out a loud screech until it finally reached a complete stop.  
“We did it,” Liz panted heavily as she stood back up before collapsing backwards.  
“Liz!” Bip said his voice cracked with concern “You ok?”  
Liz laid sprawled out panting heavily.  
“Just…” Liz heaved in a breath. “Just give me a minute.”  
Part 4 - Lemia   
“You still haven’t won!” Teka yelled as he was dragged off by two policemen into a van. “You’ll never win. Long Live Lemi…” Teka said, cut off as the van doors slammed shut.  
The field was covered with police, interviewing various passengers. Liz, Bip and Alex sat watching from a nearby log.  
“Yeah whatever, better luck next time!” Alex taunted in a cocky tone.  
“You barely did anything,” Liz sighed as Bip shook his head.  
“What a psycho. What do you think all of that was about anyway,” Alex said.  
“Yeah, what was all that Lemia stuff anyway? What even is that?” Bip asked.  
“It’s the native name for Kita,” Liz said.  
Alex and Bip looked over at Liz in disbelief.  
“Kita?” Bip asked “You mean that magic hating country?”  
“Yeah. In Lemia, magic is completely band. Babies born with magic and children who develop ability’s later in life are taken away by the government and never seen again,” Liz looked down in thought. “Knowledge of magic is totally restricted so no magic users who slip through the cracks can learn how to develop their abilitys. Because they have such extremely different views to us, our nations have been at war on and off throughout all of history.”  
Alex looked at Liz surprised by her knowledge.  
“The last war ended thirty years ago when both sides started running out of resources to support it. Ever since then extremist Lemian’s have been attempting to restart the war through various terrorist attacks and the like,” Liz continued.  
“Well I guess that makes sense,” Bip mused.  
Liz looked over to see Alex staring at her in confusion.  
“Why are you looking at me like that?” asked Liz awkwardly.  
“Oh ummm, it’s nothing,” Alex said, his attention being caught by a passing police officer. “Excuse me!”  
The police officer looked over to Alex.  
“How long till the train’s ready to go? We’re sort of in a hurry?” asked Alex.  
“Well we’ve hired a mage to disarm the bombs, he’s being briefed right now. That train’s so big that a thorough search will still take at least twelve hours though,” the officer said before continuing on his way.  
“Twelve hours? But we only have ten before registration closes!” Liz said panicked.  
“Well then I guess we better get a move on,” Alex said standing up.  
Alex began stretching his legs.  
“Wait you’re not seriously thinking of running all the way to capital city?” asked Bip.  
“Well, we don’t have many other options here. Come on, last one there buys dinner,” Alex said before speeding off.  
“Alex, that’s crazy!” Bip yelled after Alex.  
Liz got up and began running after Alex.  
“Liz. Not you to?” Bip yelled as he flew off after them. “Come on guys, I’ve only got little wings!” :)  
Part 5- 3  
Liz, Alex and Bip moved quickly across the field between the passengers and police. A man watched the trio as they ran off towards capital city. A policeman stood next to the man talking to him.  
“Understand mister… mister?” said the policeman trying to get the man’s attention.  
“Huh? Oh yes sorry, what where you saying,” the man said.  
“Please concentrate mister, Three was it?” the officer queried.  
“3,” 3 corrected.  
“Ummm, ok Mr 3. We need to get this train moving as soon as possible,” the policeman pleaded.  
“Yes well, I…” 3 trailed off as he continued following Liz, Bip and Alex with his eyes “You know what, I don’t think I’m quite the right mage for this task. So I’ll just be on my way. Sorry to waste your time,”3 continued as he began to walk off after the group.  
“Hey wait, you can’t just leave. Come back here!” the officer said.  
3 continued walking off after the group ignoring the words of the officer. 3 He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small silver flip phone. He tapped a few digits into the phone and placed it to his ear. The phone rang for a few moments before being answered.  
“What do you want 3,” a voice tight with frustration came over the phone.  
“Were you never taught manners 5? Not even a hello, or a friendly how are you?” 3 teased.  
“What do you want 3?” 5 reiterated.  
“Oh you’re no fun. I was wondering if you could put me on the guild test committee?” 3 asked.  
There was an awkward silence between the two.  
“Are you serious?” asked 5.  
“Pretty please?” 3 said.  
“I asked you about this five months ago. You said you wanted nothing to do with the guild test.”   
“Pretty please with sprinkles on top?” 3 reiterated.  
“You know, its stuff like this that stopped you becoming 2.”   
“You know 5, while I do love our little chats, I’m in a hurry. We both know where this is going, so can we please speed things along.”  
5 let out a long sigh.   
“Well, as much pleasure as it would give me to prove your predictions wrong, 10 ate something bad last night and got a stomach ache, so he’s out of commission for at least a week. I’ve worked too hard organizing this to let his test go unused, so if you can be here before registration closes, I’ll let you have his test,” 5 sighed.  
“Thank you very much, I knew you cared about me deep down,” 3 teased.  
“Rot in hell you basta…” 5 said being cut off as 3 hung up the phone.  
3 placed the phone back into his pocket and stopped walking. He looked on as the figures of Liz, Alex and Bip slowly faded into the distance.  
“Well well, looks like things are about to get pretty interesting,” 3 said as he began to walk again. “I just hope you can live up to my expectations… Alex.”


End file.
